Project BASH
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: When an accident changes the lives of three friends, they now must find the fahter of one of the friends to fix things. Along the way, the learn a plot that threatens the entire human race. But what can one do when they're small?


Project B.A.S.H.

First Adventures

A1) Time to Get Small

Someone, a young man, saw a battle unfold before him. In front of the boy, he saw a figure shaded in shadows, fighting four people, also shaded by the shadows. Funny things about the four shadows, fighting the lone figure, were they were small, around six inches tall. Another weird fact was their figures. While they were shadowed, the boy could easily tell they all are females.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, awakening the young man from his dream.

With a lit groan, the young man rolled over, and slammed his hand down on the annoying device. With another groan, he set up in his bed, and let his mind wake up.

As his mind become more alert, the young man looked at his room. It was fairly big, but not to big. The bed was in the center of the room. To the bed's right were a dresser and a nightstand, where the alarm clock rested. There was also a picture frame with a picture of the boy, at six year old, with his parents. They were also posters of famous boxers on the right wall. To the left of the bed, was a small work area, namely a desk with a new style computer, and with the only window to the right of the desk. Finally, right in front of the room, right to the door, was a small trophy case where a small number of boxing trophies are stored.

"Why do I get up at seven when it's spring break?" the boy grumbled to himself as he got out of bed.

This young man is named Alexander Jones, though he hate being called by his full name, and wants to be called Alex. Alex is 15 year old, and little taller then most kids his age, about 5 feet, 12 inches. He also has a slight built to him. Not enough to be consider muscular, but just enough to be seen by the naked eye. He kept his black hair short, and neat, because he's on the boxing team at his school, and doesn't want his hair to get in the way of his green eyes during matches. His face is normal looking slightly narrow then most male with small scar under his left eye.

Alex left his room, and began his walk to the bathroom, located at the end of the hall of the two-story house. He stopped at the center, where his father's room was located. He then went in without a second thought.

"GET UP, dad!" Alex called into the room.

The young man didn't even wait for a reply; he just lifted the room, and continued to the bathroom.

After doing his business, and once again, stopping to try to wake his father up again, he found himself back in his room. He removed his sleeping clothes, a pale blue shirt, and a pair of worn out shorts, and then changed into his day clothes.

Since it was spring, he want with a pair of causal wear blue jeans, and a purple muscle shirt. Once he was fully dressed he walked over to his nightstand, and took the picture frame from it. He stared at the picture, namely the woman, his mother. Alex was the splitting image of his mother, with the same eyes and hair, and similar face as well.

"Morning, mom," Alex said solemnly.

Alex's mom had died when Alex was just barely six, due to lung cancer. Her death had greatly affected both father and son, but probably Alex's father more. After his wife death, he threw himself into finding a better way of curing cancer of any kind. The older Jones believes he's close to a breakthrough, that's way he's been pushing himself so much lately.

"…Speaking of the old timer," Alex said, as he put the frame back where it's belonged.

He then left his room, and once more made his way to his father's room. He let out a semi-irritated sigh when he saw that his father still asleep. He then grabbed a gong, which hanged by the left side of the door, and a club. Without a second thought, the younger Jones held out the item and banged it loudly.

Startled awake, the older Jones jumped up from his bed, and fall over its right side. He struggled for about half of a minute with the sheet before pulling them off of his face. He glared in his grinning son's direction.

"Hey, you want to be awoken up early, but you didn't say how I should awake you," Alex said in lighthearted sarcasm.

The younger Jones then put the gong back where its belonged, and then headed down stairs to make breakfast.

Alex was busy making a wholesome breakfast of toast, bacon, and eggs when his father stepped into the kitchen.

Hector Jones looked nothing like his son. The 39-year-old man has golden brown hair, which like his son was short and neatly kept. His red eyes were filled with experience, and yet, at the same time had slight absent minded look to them. His face is slightly wider then his son's, and despite his age, he still quite the looker, with only a couple of lit wrinkles around his eyes. Surprisingly, when father and son stand next to each other, Alex is taller then his father, about inch and half. Today, Hector was wearing a lit gray business suit.

"Ummm, dad, you're forgetting something…again," Alex told his father offhandedly.

Immediately the older Jones looked down, and saw his black polka dotted boxer shorts. He looked up at his son with a sheepish smile. He then turned around and matched up the stairs to get his pants.

"Honestly, how could someone be so smart, but forget this pants six days out of seven? Almost seems like a problem out of some kind of cartoon, or anime," Alex muttered.

Alex just had finished serving breakfast when he father returned, with pants. Unfortunately, the scatterbrained genius was having another problem. He was trying to put on a black tie, and failing too.

When he saw this, Alex sighed and walked up to his father. The Teenager took the tie in his hands, and skillfully tied it around his father's shirt collar. Alex gave his father a "what am I going to do with you" look before walking back to the table and taking a seat. Hector wasn't to far behind his son.

The father and son ate in silence, just enjoying each other company. After a few minutes though, Hector looked at his soon seriously.

"Alex, you said you were going to the movies with your friends, right?" Hector asked casually.

With a mouth full of toast, the teenage boxer nodded his head.

"Well, do you think you can pick me up a new burner?" the father asked his son kindly.

Alex swallowed his food as he nodded," Sure, but what's wrong with your old one?"

Hector stood up, and took out his wallet as he said," that's just the thing. My burner is over 20 years old. The handle has been sticking lately. I'm afraid that it going to cause an accident. So how about it?"

"Sure. The store is on the way to the theater, so it's no problem," Alex replied casually.

Hector smiled as he placed the needed money on the table, and took his seat again. The rest of breakfast was eaten in a comfortable silence.

(…)

In center of this small city stands a building, taller then any other. This is the Manson Company, a raising techno company. Since openings its doors three years ago, the company has quickly rose through the ranks, and was slowly making a name for this small city.

Inside of the building, in the office of the company's CEO and the founder of company, set at his desk, running some reports from his company.

This man, Rick Manson, was in his late 40th, about 46. He was thin, but not underweight. His skin was pale, and his short graying hair has a usual shine to it. His onyx eyes stared intently at the report in his hands. He wore a tan three-piece suit causally.

"Is this all you have gathered?" Mason asked coldly.

In front of the CEO, a man dressed in a black suit stood completely at ease. The man was about normal height, about 5 feet, 9 inches, with a body like a heavyweight boxer. His head was clean shaved, and his skin dark tan. His face had no emotion as he stood in front of his employer.

"I'm sorry, sir," the man said calmly.

Ben sighed as he set the report on his desk. He stood up and looked out the window behind his desk. He stared out the window with an intensive stare.

"This is bad, we're about three weeks behind," Manson said solemnly.

"Sir, I believe you should also know that Hector Jones had once again taken his project home," the man in black said coldly.

Manson let out a lit sigh as took his seat again. He didn't bother looking at his employee. Instead, he picked up the report, and began looking over it again, trying to find a while to get back on track.

"That's nothing new. Jones takes his work home all the time. It's his creation, after all," Manson said offhandedly. "Now, leave."

The man in black just bowed quickly before calmly walking out of his employer's office. Now, alone, the CEO of Manson Company put down the report, and pressed a button under his desk.

From the center of the ceiling, a panel opened up. From it, two towers emerged, lowering until they were in the center of the room. The metal spheres at the end of each tower lit up, and energy traveled up the towers. Finally a holographic image appeared between the two towers. There was a mix of English, and some words that looked pure alien on it.

Manson looked over the list on the screen, knowing full well what those strange words means. He frowned when he read something he obvious didn't like. He just sighed and pressed button under the desk, retracting the towers into the ceiling.

"Why do you read those reports? You already know the answer." Mason heard a voice say dryly.

The CEO looked to his right, where the voice came from. Someone was raiding his wine cabinet. He just frowned a little more as this man turned to face him, with a glass of red wine in his hand. The man wore a sarcastic grin as he walked casually up to the desk.

This man was dressed very casually. He wore a pair of worn-in black jeans with a hole on his right knee. He wore a pair of wore out white high tops and socks that looked like they could fall apart at any moment. He wore a faded tan long sleeved shirt under a brand new vest. Finally, he wears a pair of sunglasses and a bandana, hiding who truly was.

"Because, if anything comes up, I want to be prepared," Mason replied coldly, glaring in suspicion. "And what you are doing here?

The man just shrugged causally as he leaned up against the desk, and then took a small sip of his wine.

"Just here for my daily report," the man said.

Mason frowned again. He often he wondered how this man keeps getting into his office?

"So, what do you have to report, Mister H?" Mason asked coldly.

Mister H just shrugged again as he took a large drink of his wine. Manson just frowned in disgusted. Again, he wondered how this man keeps getting into his office without his noticing.

"Well, he seems to have been a breakthrough with the thing he took home, but unfortunately, he once more forgotten at his house," Mister H replied causally.

Mason frown, but this time in thought. All of his plans rest with that man and his creation. And yet, he was constantly frustrated Mason with his forgetfulness.

"Also, I think you should be aware of something," Mister H said, his voice getting a little more serious.

Manson looked at Mister H, a curious glare to his usual cold eyes.

"It seems someone was trying to tip Jones off. Luckily, he didn't read much of something that could have ruined your plans," Mister H said seriously.

Manson frowned again. So, there was someone in his ranks who plans to betray him? Well, it didn't matter, if Jones didn't read much, then it was good. And it would only be matter of time before he caught the traitor.

"Is that all?" Mason asked coldly.

Mister H nodded his head as he pushed off the desk, and made his way to the cabinet. Manson just watched, allowing him this one time because he brought him so much useful information.

(…)

Alex just finished putting the dishes in the washer when he heard the doorbell rang. He put the washer on a slow cycle, and hurried to the door. He opened it to see his two best friends in the entire world.

"YO, Alex, how's it's going?" a young man asked cheerfully.

This boy is Brian White, one of Alex's oldest friends. He's a cheerful boy, and highly emotional. He's also somewhat of a worrywart. He's usually the first one to voice his concerns about something. Despite those flaws, he's a good friend. He's also on the debut team at his high school, and it said to be the best speaker on the entire team.

Brian is also the shortest of the trio of friends, about 5 feet 4 inches. He has sandy blonde hair, usually kept messy to a certain degree. His blue eye sparkled with energy and emotions as he greeted his long time friend. Today, he wore a pair of light brown cargo short, with his usual pair of brown high tops. Funny thing is, he was wearing a pink tee shirt. Alex raised an eye at the shirt.

"My mother got the washed mixed up again," Brian said with an angry frown.

Alex just shrugged it off, and looked to his other friend.

"How you doing today, Shawn?" the young boxer asked seriously.

Shawn Brown is the tallest among the trio, about 6 feet, 1 inch and half tall. He also built, having more muscle then his friend Alex, though one wouldn't see it because of the baggy clothes he wears. His Red hair is so deep, that it almost looks blood red, and it long enough that Shawn keeps it in a small ponytail. His brown eyes seem heavy and have a tired look to them.

Today, Shawn was wearing a pair of loose fitting black jeans, black socks, black shoe, and a loose fitting black long sleeves shirt. Funny thing is, Shawn always wears full body clothing, even on the hottest days.

Shawn is considers a mystery, even to those who knows him. He rarely talks, even to those who he's close too. Even those who know him don't know that much about him. That's because he never talks about himself. So no one knows if he plays a sport or even anything about his home life. Only Alex and Shawn know something about their mysterious friend, and they keep it between themselves.

"I'm doing okay," Shawn replied in a low voice.

Alex smiled slightly at this glad to know his friend was doing okay. Brian looked between his two friends, confused as normal. This was something that always went on whenever the two get together, and while it may confuse him, he just let it drop.

"Okay, okay. If this moment is over, can we get going? Brian asked lightheartedly. "I don't want to miss the start of the movie."

Alex looked at his other best friend and nodded quickly. The trio then entered into the house, with Alex going to the front of the living room. He suddenly stopped, and snapped his fingers, drawing his friends' attentions.

"I forgot, my dad hadn't renewed his news paper subscription yet," Alex said with a hint of frustration in his voice. "Guess we would just have to use his computer."

Alex then lead his friends to a door located in the back of his house, leading to the basement of the building. The young boxer opened the door and led his friends into the basement.

The basement is little bigger then most underground room, and it was stocked up with some unusual items. In the left wall was a large shelf with a large number of chemicals. There was a desk with a computer about seven feet in front shelf. Behind the desk was another desk with a bunch of equipment on it. The rest of the basement was bare, say for a couple of tables with random experiments on them.

The reason behind this unusual set up is because Hector likes to take his work home with him to continue his experiments. This often causes his son frustration, as the sound from the experiments keeps him up sometimes.

The desk with the equipment belongs to Alex uncle and Hector's twin brother, Henry Jones. Henry runs his own small DVD and machine repair shop. Alex couldn't help but feel a little sorry for his uncle. Henry rarely gets any works. The most customers he had even had were Alex and his two friends, as all of member of the trio were into watching anime, Japanese animation.

"Don't touch anything," Alex told Brian seriously.

Unfortunately, the young man wasn't listening, as the trio ventured further into the basement. While Alex and Shawn went over computer, Brian saw something that caught his attention. Alex took a set and moved the mouse slightly, knowing that the computer was still on. The screen came to life a second later, showing some kind of writing.

"What's that?" Shawn asked calmly.

Alex skim through the writing on the screen, and then said," Just another one of my dad's co-worker's reports. He never read most of them." Though he did note something strange on the report.

Alex saved the report as he closed it out. He then opened up an Internet explorer and typed in a website for their local movie showings. He entered the name of the movie he wanted, and looked for the time the movie was showing.

As the two were looking for the show time, Brian had wondered over to where one of Alex's dad's experiments was. It was a purple chemical on a burner. He stole a quick glare at his friends, who were busy with the getting the best times for the movies.

He looked back at the burner, a questioning expression to his face. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he was interested in science. He even once tried to join the science club at school, before he joined the debut team, that is. He didn't even make it past one day in that club due to a little accident.

With a light grin on his face, Brian reached out and turned the dial on the burner, lighting a small flame under the vial with the purple chemical in it. The bottom of the vial quickly heated up, causing the chemical to bubble. It was surprisingly thinner then Brian thought. He watched as the bubbles quickly increased at an alarming rate.

_Okay, I think that's enough of that,_ Brian thought worryingly.

Brian tried to turned the burner off, but found the dial stuck. He began to panic as he tried to turn the dial harder, but it was proving to be rather hard to turn, if not impossible. The chemical was becoming so hot, that steam was starting raise from it.

It wasn't long after that, that Alex and Shawn notice a strange smell coming from behind them. Turning around, they saw Brian trying to turn off the burner. Seeing this, made Alex very mad.

"Brian? What did I just tell you?" Alex asked angrily.

The young man got out of his chair and hurried over to where his friend was. He gently, yet quickly pushed his friend out of the way. The chemical was getting so hot now the steam was becoming thicker. It was also starting to fill the basement.

Alex grabbed the handle and tried to turn it. He found that he couldn't turn it like his friend couldn't before him. Still, he tried to turn it with all of his power.

"Man! Dad wasn't kidding when he said this thing sticks," Alex muttered through gritted teeth.

He put his free hand onto the dial and tried to pull harder. Still, the dial refused to move. Alex clenched his teeth tighter as he put more of his strength into turning the dial on the burner. Suddenly the young boxer was thrust to his side, as he heard a snap.

Alex's eyes widened as he brought up the broken dial in front of his face. He slowly turned to the burner, and to his horror, it was still working. In fact the fire seemed to have gotten bigger, causing the chemical to burn that much more. He carefully put his hand close to glass vial. It was already to hot to touch bare handed, that much Alex knew.

The young man snapped around, looking for something to grab the hot object with. By now, the steam from the burning chemical was becoming thicker, making it slightly harder to see. He looked around quickly, and spotted what he needed. It was a pair of thick gloves, near a switch box on his uncle's work place.

"Shawn, the gloves!" Alex said quickly, pointing to the gloves.

The quiet boy quickly found the items his friends needed, and grabbed them, turning a switch in the process as well. Three TV screens turn on at the same time; each replaying the one scene from different anime shows over and over again. The scene that was replaying on each screen was one shoot of a girl from three different anime shows.

Shawn tossed his friends the gloves quickly. Alex caught them mid-air, and snapped around to the burner. He quickly slipped on the gloves, and grabbed the vial without a moment hesitation.

To his surprise, the vial didn't seem to be cooling down. In fact, it seemed to be getting hotter.

_What the… It can't be getting hotter, can it?_ Alex asked in his mind.

And yet, he couldn't denied it either. He could almost feel the heat through the gloves.

_But that's impossible. There's no way something could get hotter on its own_ Alex thought in near panic.

Suddenly, the heat of the chemical jumped another two degree and it felt like it had burned through the gloves as Alex felt the heat reached his skin. Out of instincts, the young man turned around, and threw the vial.

As luck would have it, the vial landed on Alex's uncle's work area. The glass shattered on impact, and the chemical spilled all over Alex's uncle's equipment. All of the stuff began shortening out as the thin chemical began spilling over it, sparks flying.

And yet, to everyone's amazement, and fear, the chemical still seemed be getting hotter as the steam was starting to increase madly. It wasn't long before the entire basement was filled with the thick steam of the chemical. Everyone in the area was couching on the steam as it entered their lungs. Electricity was also flying around from the shorts coming off of Alex's uncle's machines.

The steam, however, cleared up quickly, leaving just a bunch of coughing teens. Soon, the groups' lungs were clear as their coughing fits were dieing down. The group pants as their caught their breaths, Alex looking angrily at Brian.

"Brain…" Alex said angrily through his panting "…How many times must I tell you…LEAVE ME DAD'S STUFF ALONE!!!"

Brian's flinched from his friend's tone. While Alex maybe a good temper person, when someone pushed him to far, he's usually someone you never wanted to mass with.

"Sorry," Brian replied meekly.

Alex, having gotten his second wind, walked up to his friend throwing a threatening glare his way.

"Well, sorry isn't going to replace everything that was lost here," Alex, said angrily. "Sorry wouldn't replace all of my uncle's ruined equipment. Sorry wouldn't change the fact that you ruin one of my father's experiments! For all we know, that stuff could have been something important."

Shawn, from his spot, had heard his friend's voice rise with each word, and knew it wouldn't lead to anything good. He calmly walked over to two friends and got in between them.

"Listen, Alex. You have every right to be mad at Brian. But your father is a smart man. He could probably recreate whatever that chemical was in a no time. And your uncle could easily replace any parts that were ruin," Brian explained calmly.

Alex looked at Brian, a glare to his eyes, causing the young man to shrink away slightly in fear. He dropped the glare after a few seconds, and walked over to his uncle's equipment to see if anything was beyond repairs.

Brian sighed in relief when he felt Alex's eyes leave him. He looked up at his taller friend with a small smile on his lips.

"Thanks for saving my bacon there," Brian said gratefully.

Shawn just shrugged as he said," It's nothing."

The silent teen was about go over to Alex, when he suddenly doubted over, and held chest with both hands. His breathing was coming out short, and groan was mixed in with them. When Brian saw what was happening to his friend he grew very worried.

"Shawn, what's-" Brian was interrupted when he felt something squeezing his chest. He dropped to his knees as he struggled to breath. "A-Alex!"

He struggled to turn in his head in the direction where his friend was. His eyes snapped opened when he saw Alex in the same boat as Shawn and he was in. Alex was leaning up against the desk, with one hand against his chest, and the other around his neck.

_What's happening to me?_ Alex asked himself mentally. _One minute, I'm fine, and the next, I feel like someone is trying to take out my lungs through my mouth._

Suddenly all three of the boys let out screams of pain as they felt something happening to their bodies. Alex, working through the pain, looked at his two friends, and noticed something off about them.

There was a noticeable black spot at the front of Shawn's hair, and it was quickly growing, extending towards the back. A similar even was happening to Brian, but in his case, his hair was turning blue. And both of his friends' hair was getting longer. And if didn't know any better, he saw the faces of his friends were changing, getting softer.

_What's happening to us?_ Alex asked himself again.

The three boys screamed again as their felt their bodies pushed and pulled in way that shouldn't be possible.

Alex fell forward, using his hands to support himself. The pain subsided for a moment, giving the young man time to think. As he lay there, panting, he noticed something odd. His shirt didn't feel quiet right. It felt looser then it should be. In fact, his pants also felt also felt loose too, and his shoes felt like they had room to spare.

_Now what's happening?_ Alex asked himself again.

The boys screamed again, as the pain from before returned. Though painfully, Alex kept his eyes on his friends. Sure enough, he watched as his friends' hair continue to change color, and their faces soften more.

Then he saw it! His friends were getting smaller. It was a little hard to notice at the time, but since Alex knew his friends for a long time, he could see it as plain as day. And it shocked the boy to the core as he realized it must have been happening to him as well!

"OH. MY. GOD!!!! WE'RE SHRINKINGGGG!!" Alex screamed at the tops of his lungs.

Suddenly, the boys let screams that could shatter glass three houses down.

The pain was so much that Alex's hands slipped from under him, and he fell onto his chest with a small thud. The pain was so much, Alex find that he couldn't move even his little pinky, let along his entire body. All he could do was watched as the floor move underneath him.

No, he realized, it wasn't the floor that was moving, it was him who was doing the moving. He was shrinking a lot faster then before. He could feel his clothes slip from his body as it shrunk. He had already shrunk out of his shoes, and he felt that his legs were somewhere in the middle of his pants.

Suddenly, he found himself swallowed up by his shirt, and that's when something else began changing. He could feel his body twisting in various places. His felt his hips widen as he felt his arms and legs narrow. He felt his feet became smaller, and his hands become slender. Finally, he felt that thing between his legs disappeared into his body, and something growing on his chest.

"What's happening to me," Alex gasped as he notice his voice had gone up a pitch.

Alex continued to watch as the neck of his shirt quickly disappeared, taking with it the light. It felt like a lifetime before he stopped shrinking and the pain subsided.

For a minute, the shrunken Alex just lay there, catching his be breath. He knew that his body has been changed in same way, but he was afraid to look, fearing that he knew what has happen to him.

"But I can't lay here all day," Alex said, mostly to test his voice.

Just as he thought, it sounded different, and yet strangely familiar. It triggered a memory in the back of his mind, but he pushed it aside for the moment, as he had other matter to worry about.

Alex was about to get up when another weird thing happened to him. He felt his body warm up, but not in a discomforting way. And he thought he saw his hands light up in a strange, neon blue light.

"Now what?" Alex asked, still surprised by his voice.

Suddenly, he heard a ripping sound, and looked down. He saw as shards of his shirt was torn apart, and mysterious changed into something. He felt the piece came to tightly form around his upper body. Alex was to scare to looked down, fearful as to what he might find. Instead, he just looked up as he heard more ripping sounds.

Like before, he watched as the fabrics joined to form something and came around his body. He looked at his hand and watched as a sleeve of some sort was formed. He also felt something form around his feet, but didn't look. Finally, he felt something pulling on his now long hair, forming it into some kind of style.

With that now done, Alex felt his body returned to normal, or as normal as a shrunken teen could get. Alex got onto his knees, still afraid to looked down. Finally, though, his curiosity got the better of him, and he placed his hands on his chest. Immediately, he felt something that shouldn't be there, and he looked down, eyes snapping wide.

"I have BREASTS!! A surprise Alex screamed.

Quickly running his hands down to where his manhood should be, and confirmed that it wasn't there. Tears began to build in the shrunken teen's eyes as Alex realized that he was now a she.

As Alex felt like crying, he now a she, realized something. Her two friends were also in the same boat. And while she wanted nothing to do but lie down and cry, she was about to let two good friends down.

So, with that thought in mind, the now female Alex tried to stand up. She began walking towards the neck of her shirt, noticing how unbalance she felt as she walked. She tried to regain her balance as she walked, but it was harder then one would think.

Finally, after about a minute and half, Alex found herself at the head of her shirt. She left the piece of clothing immediately, taking in a breath of fresh air.

The former boy was curious, remembering that she was close to her uncle's desk when she shrunk, and looked in it direction. Her mouth dropped opened when she saw how big the desk looked to her. It was liked like a skyscraper, well to her at least.

_Now, where are the others?_ Alex wondered.

She began to scan the area, hoping to see her two friends. She spotted them, or what she hoped where her friends, walking towards her. One was having trouble walking, as one was constantly swinging left and right. Alex waved them over, and they quickly hurried over.

What Alex saw was a little beyond belief. One was the black hair Suzuka from the anime Outlaw Star, Shawn favorite show. She was wearing the outfit she had worn in the series, the white dress with the shoulder pads, the red belt, white shoes, and white bandana. She also had the wooden sword on his right hand.

Alex could tell those, from the looked in the woman's eyes, that this anime character brought to life was indeed her friend Shawn. There was a certain weight to the eyes, something Alex known for a long time now.

The other was Botan, from Brian's favorite show, her YuYu Hakusho, dressed in her famous pink kimono. She was using her oar as a way of keeping herself up right, and pulling at the ponytail of blue hair, as if it was causing her discomfort.

Like the black hair woman, Alex knew that this blue hair, kimono-wearing girl was his other best friend Brian. It was just the Alex could tell.

The two shrunken formers walked up to their friend, and stared at her. Shawn was staring at him calmly, while Brian was looking at him with wide eyes. Alex could feel her cheeks heating up from the looks she was getting.

"Hey, guys, seems like we're all in the same boat," Alex said, trying sound funny to ease the tension in the air.

Again, the voice that Alex has now still surprises her. And it still sounded familiar to her, and yet, she refused to look into her memory for the name that goes with the voice.

The trio of shrunken former fell into any uneasy silence, as none of them knew what to do next. All they did were stare at each other, still stunned by how they now looked. Finally, Alex decided it was time to ask the question that has been on her mind since she shrunk.

"Umm, I can I ask, what, or who I have become?" Alex asked uneasily.

Brian seemed hesitant to talk, but Shawn was another matter.

"You're Ayeka from your favorite Show, Ayeka," Shawn replied calmly.

Alex frowned when she heard her friend call her by another name. At the same time, she looked down, seeing what kind of attire she has on. She was wearing the light blue kimono that Anime Ayeka was known for in the first Television series. Still, that didn't bring the former boy any comfort, as she looked up at her friend, her glare questioning.

"Why did you just call me Ayeka, Shawn?" Alex frowned when she said Shawn. For some reason it didn't sound right at the moment, calling the black hair girl by her old name.

"Well, I believe it to be awkward by calling your boy name while looking at your body," Shawn, now Suzuka, said calmly.

Alex now Ayeka sighed. There was some truth to what her friend was saying. It did feel awkward, calling someone by a male name when they currently have a female body.

Brian, now Botan, finally snapped out of whatever trance she was in and became a little hysterical.

"Who care what we call ourselves. I would like to know how we got this way, and just how small we are?" the blue hair girl said hysterically.

Ayeka and Suzuka looked at their hysterical friend, both thinking the same thing. Truly, they didn't know, but if one would have to guess, they would say they around six inches tall.

"And another thing, I like to get back to normal," Botan added hysterically.

"Hmm," Suzuka thought this over for a moment, and looked at the purpled hair girl in front of her. "Ayeka, your father created this? So, wouldn't be a good bet that he could figure out what happened to us, and maybe fix it?"

Ayeka looked at her friend, and begin thinking it over. True, it was probably one of her father's experiments that cause this, and it was a good bet that Hector could probably fix it. But there's was still one problem that made asking her father for help all that harder.

All three were to small to climb the stairs, let along get the door opened. Plus, it would be hours before Hector would get home from work. Ayeka didn't think she could wait that long, especially if Botan kept up her hysterical antics.

_If only I could fly like in the show,_ Ayeka thought.

She gasped at the thought. If she looked like the character from the show, then maybe, just maybe…

Ayeka closed her eyes, and concentrated. She focused on the power she had seen many times before, hoping that this would work. She felt something within her body reacted to her thoughts, and felt her feet lift up from the ground. She opened her eyes, and looked down. She grinned when she saw her feet off the ground by a few inches.

Suzuka and Botan were surprise by this, though Suzuka didn't show it nearly as much as the blue haired girl. Botan gasp as she looked at the oar in her hands. If Ayeka could do it, then she couldn't she do.

She held the oar out, and tried to get onto it, hoping it would float. She instinctively tip into the memories of the character she turned into and found herself floating like her friend was. She couldn't help but smile at this.

Now it was Suzuka's turn. She knew that the character she had become couldn't fly, but she knew enough of the abilities of said character that she could work something out. So, she jumped up, and landed gracefully onto her friend's oar, balancing perfectly on the narrow object.

Botan looked at her friend, wanting to say something. But decided against it, wanting nothing more then to get out of here, and back to normal.

Without a word, Ayeka lifted herself higher, and headed to the stairs. Botan followed closely behind her, though she was having trouble controlling her oar, and wasn't because of the added weight.

Ayeka thought it was weird. She was using the powers of some anime character like she use them all of her life. It was almost like there was someone in the back of her mind, telling what to do. That thought alone was disturbing enough, so she pushed it aside for the time being as she reached the stairs, and quickly flying up them.

"Now let see if this works," she whispered hopefully.

Once again, she tried to use one of the powers Ayeka is known to have, and tried to use a blast to blast a hole in the door to escape. To her surprise she was able to generate the energy needed and blast the hole she wanted too, thought it was smaller then she would have like. She fired a few more blasts to widen the hole for someone her size could fit through.

Again the part of her mind that was still Alex was scared that she uses these powers so easily. The man trapped in the female's body couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't something or someone else sharing the body at the moment.

She pushed these thoughts aside as she went through the hole she just made, not really in the mood to think at the time. She looked behind her quickly to see that her friends were following her as she made her way to front door, and into the big world that awaits them.

(To be continued)


End file.
